


Never Say Never

by vix_spes



Series: MI6 Cafe Spectre Prompts [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond can't believe his luck, his fortune at finally having what he never thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say Never

James smiled seeing the faint glow coming from their bedroom as he set his bag down by the door and turned to reset the security system. He had already swung by Vauxhall to check in his equipment, fully expecting to have to drag a protesting Q with him but, to his surprise, R had taken the equipment and told him that Q had gone home several hours earlier as soon as Bond had boarded his plane. Not four months ago, James would have been surprised at Q leaving his branch voluntarily but things had taken a rather seismic shift since they had discovered that Q was pregnant.

It had been a shock for both of them. Q had been stressed that James didn't want a pup, James had been convinced that he didn't deserve to be a father after all the things that he had done for Queen and Country and both of them had worried about how they were going to juggle having a family with continuing to work for MI6. The ensuing conversation had been one of the most awkward that they had had and they had ended up coming to the conclusion that they would simply wing it and hopefully it would all turn out for the best. As a concession, Q had promised that he would take better care of himself (and thus their pup) while James had spoken to M with the aim of reducing the number of missions that he was sent on. It didn't work all the time; James had to go where he was needed and Q inevitably forgot to eat, but that was what he had R for.

As it happened, James had just returned from a month long mission. He had protested furiously, only to be told that he was the only person who could complete the mission so he didn't really have a choice. James had only really felt such reluctance to do his job once before and that had been when he and Q were newly bonded.

When he had left, Q had been nearing the end of his first trimester and was as sick as a dog. Despite the best attempts of his entire branch, James, Eve, Tanner and Alec bringing him all kinds of tempting treats, he had been throwing up 75% of everything that he consumed and, worst of all, he couldn't stomach his much adored tea until well in the afternoon. Now, Q would be into his fourth month and James was hoping that there had been some improvement; Q had been skinny enough before he got pregnant and that he had simply lost weight whilst pregnant was downright worrying.

Using the main bathroom rather than the en-suite to shower off the stale travelling smell, James pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms and slipped into the bedroom on silent feet. Q had clearly been trying to do some work but had fallen asleep with his tablet in hand and glasses still perched on his nose but wrapped around James' pillow. James saw with a fond smile that the t-shirt Q had appropriated as a pyjama top (and was subsequently swimming in) was one of James' Royal Navy ones that was practically threadbare along with Q's own beloved checked flannel pants. James' smile widened as Q slept through his ministrations, not even stirring as James slid into the bed.

Q was clearly exhausted as he didn't automatically latch onto James the second that he got into the bed. Instead, it was James who reached out and pulled Q into his arms only to pause in shock. When James had left, to look at Q you would never know that he was pregnant – he was still as skinny as ever and the only giveaway had been his constant diving for the toilets or the closest bin so that he could throw up. Now, Q felt less bony and there was a noticeable bump where before it had been flat stomach. It was still small, James' hand easily spanning it, but that wasn't the point. It was there.

James had never thought he would have this. He thought he would be a lone all his life with the exception of Alec. But then he had met Q and all of a sudden he had a mate and a pack, because he and Alec were practically a package deal, and now he had the ultimate that left his alpha contented; a pup on the way.

Clearly, you should never say never.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/202304.html)


End file.
